As the field of Human-Computer Interaction (HCI) has matured, the development of new categories of gestural input devices (e.g., multi-touch displays, full body motion sensors, gyroscopes, and accelerometers) has become a common occurrence. However, as the type and number of these devices increases, the software engineering problems posed by processing their data become increasingly complex.